There is a known portable computer of the type specified above, in which the tracking device is supplied separately, can be fitted on a side wall of the base unit and can then be connected to the electronic unit. Since these computers are used in different environments such as offices, aeroplanes, trains, etc., this arrangement is somewhat disadvantageous for practical purposes, owing to the necessity of housing the tracking device separately from the computer itself.